ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Dollars Trilogy
* Giorgia Papi * Alberto Grimaldi }} | starring = * Lee Van Cleef * Eli Wallach }} | music = Ennio Morricone | cinematography = * Tonino Delli Colli }} | editing = * Eugenio Alabiso * Giorgio Serrallonga * Nino Baragli }} | studio = Constantin Film Jolly Film Ocean Films Produzioni Europee Associati (PEA) Arturo González Producciones Cinematográficas United Artists | distributor = Unidis PEA United Artists | released = 1: 2: 3: | runtime = 409 minutes | country = Italy West Germany Spain United States | language = English Italian | budget = $2,000,000–$2,025,000 | gross = $54.6 million }} The Dollars Trilogy ( ), also known as the Man with No Name Trilogy, is a film series consisting of three Spaghetti Western films directed by Sergio Leone. The films are titled A Fistful of Dollars (1964), For a Few Dollars More (1965) and The Good, the Bad and the Ugly (1966). They were distributed by United Artists. The series has become known for establishing the Spaghetti Western genre, and inspiring the creation of many more Spaghetti Western films. The three films are consistently listed among the best rated Western films in history. Although it was not Leone's intention, the three movies came to be considered a trilogy following the exploits of the same so-called "Man with No Name" (portrayed by Clint Eastwood, wearing the same clothes and acting with the same mannerisms). The "Man with No Name" concept was invented by the American distributor United Artists, looking for a strong angle to sell the movies as a trilogy. Eastwood's character does indeed have a name (albeit a nickname) and a different one in each film: "Joe", "Manco" and "Blondie", respectively. Development as the Man with No Name in A Fistful of Dollars]] A Fistful of Dollars is an unofficial remake of Akira Kurosawa's 1961 film Yojimbo starring Toshiro Mifune, which resulted in a successful lawsuit by Toho. The Good, the Bad and the Ugly is considered a prequel, since it depicts Eastwood's character gradually acquiring the clothing he wears throughout the first two films and because it takes place during the American Civil War (1861–1865), whereas the other two films feature comparatively more modern firearms and other props. For example, Lee Van Cleef's character in For a Few Dollars More appears to be a Confederate veteran who has come down in the world, and a graveyard scene in A Fistful of Dollars features a gravestone dated 1873. Cast The only actors to appear in all three movies besides Eastwood are Mario Brega, Aldo Sambrell, Benito Stefanelli and Lorenzo Robledo. Four other actors each appear twice in the trilogy, playing different characters: Lee Van Cleef, Gian Maria Volontè, Luigi Pistilli, and Joseph Egger. Music Composer Ennio Morricone provided original music score for all three films, although in A Fistful of Dollars he was credited as "Dan Savio." Principal cast Crew Reception Critical reception Box office performance Accolades Home media The 1999 DVD, plus the 2010 and 2014 Blu-ray box set releases by MGM, make specific reference to the set of films as "The Man With No Name Trilogy." References * * }} Bibliography * Category:Dollars Trilogy Category:Film series Category:Sergio Leone Category:Epic films Category:Italian films Category:Spaghetti Western films Category:United Artists films Category:Trilogies